DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Internet/National Library of Medicine Training for Health Professionals (I/NLM) will train health practitioners in using the Internet and National Library of Medicine Services such as PubMed, MEDLINE plus, and Loansome Doc. Because health professionals in the rural, mountainous region of Western Maryland, the eastern panhandle of West Virginia, and south central Pennsylvania do not have access to resources available in more urban areas, this project will empower practitioners in this underserved region with access to the latest biomedical and professional information. The specific objectives of the project are: 1) To orient, demonstrate, and train at least 75 health professionals in the use of the Internet for obtaining the latest biomedical information, discipline-specific Web sites, and discussion lists; 2) To train at least 75 health professionals in Web searching and evaluation skills; 3) To orient, demonstrate, and train at least 75 health professionals in the use of PubMed, MEDLINE plus and Loansome Doc; and 4) To provide Loansome Doc services to previously unaffiliated health professionals. The project will also: 1) support continuing education needs of health care professionals; 2) aid in the retention of health professionals in a rural region of Appalachia; and 3) enhance the cost-effective delivery of quality health care.